Such storage and dispensing systems are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,366, which discloses a pharmaceutical dispensing device for providing access to items to be dispensed and for maintaining an inventory of the items. A dispensing unit is provided having an enclosure with an interior and with a plurality of storage locations distributed over a surface of the enclosure. Sensors associated with at least some of the individual storage locations are provided. The unit further includes a multiplicity of receptacles disposed within at least some of the storage locations. Sensors associated with at least some of the individual receptacles are provided. A processor is disposed on the enclosure and connected to receive signals from the storage location-associated sensors and the receptacle-associated sensors to track item replenishment or removal from the receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,507 discloses a dispensing machine having various items to be dispensed arranged in a selected pattern. The system responds to a request for an item by verifying the authority of the user and dispensing the requested item. Pneumatic matrix switching is provided to control the selection and dispensing of the items. The pneumatic matrix has a plurality of fluid cylinders, each cylinder arranged to provide a dispensing stroke, is assigned a selected column address and a row address, and is maintained under an initial fluid pressure. The pneumatic matrix further has first actuator means, second actuator means, and means to selectively activate one each of said first and second actuator means. The first actuator means comprises a fluid valve for each column address connected in common fluid communication to each fluid cylinder having the same column address and operative to condition each cylinder at said column address for actuation. The second actuator means comprises a fluid valve for each row address connected in common fluid communication to each fluid cylinder having the same row address operative to condition each cylinder at said row address for actuation. The means to selectively activate one each of said first and second actuator means conditions the cylinders having one column address and one row address for actuating and activates the cylinder having said one column and said one row address to provide a dispensing stroke. The invention facilitates operating a pneumatic matrix of M columns by N rows having M×N cylinders using M+N actuators.